


Remembering Those Missing

by Maymot97



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, F/M, M/M, MIA characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus finds himself thinking more and more of his missing conjunx as their would be anniversary date approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Those Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen an episode (except for Blackarachnia's backstory episode) with Elita One in it (no not even the G1 episode(s) to my knowledge). I've also never read a comic book with her in it, to my knowledge. I'm also not a huge Elita One/Optimus shipper but I saw fanart on tumblr that kind of inspired me to write something with them in it. So here you go.

Ratchet watched Optimus as he worked on decoding the Iacon Database. To any other person watching, nothing would’ve seemed off about Optimus, but Ratchet knew him too well. His typing was slower and his optics seemed almost out of focus. The almost permanently blank look on his face seemed to be more morose than determined.

Walking up to his friend, Ratchet asked, “Which one are you thinking about? Megatron or Elita?”

Optimus froze for a second before hanging his head slightly. “Elita.”

Ratchet nodded. Elita One had disappeared during a battle after the war had moved off Cybertron; Optimus had become almost convinced that she’d been captured by the Decepticons. As time went on that assumption had become more and more likely. The knowledge that he had failed to save her ate at Optimus, but he never let it show or affect his leadership.

“It would have been our anniversary soon,” Optimus remarked, his voice just barely loud enough for Ratchet to hear clearly.

Ratchet nodded. “I remember.”

From early on in the war there were rumors that Optimus Prime and Elita One were in a relationship, but neither ever confirmed those rumors and they never acted as anything more than friends and comrades in arms in front of others. It was only after coming to earth that Optimus had confided in Ratchet that he and Elita One had been conjunx. But even through their conjunx bond Optimus could not tell if she was alive or not, he had described it to Ratchet as the bond being numb- there had not been the sudden break that was widely associated with the termination of a bond, but Optimus could not feel it either.

“If she’s still out there, you know we will find her.”

Optimus nodded. “I know. Thank you, old friend.”

Ratchet merely nodded and placed a hand on Optimus’ arm briefly before leaving him. Optimus quietly went back to his work.


End file.
